


Meme Light | Group Chat Edition

by dreamalittledreamofmeee



Series: Meme Light [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Bella Swan, Bella Swan Is A Little Shit, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memes, No One’s Dead, Tags to be added, groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamalittledreamofmeee/pseuds/dreamalittledreamofmeee
Summary: Twilight, but make it memes, flavorful, and pretty damn gay.-A Groupchat with our favorite dumbasses, in the Meme Light universe.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale/Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Charlie Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen/Charlie Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Meme Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876870
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	1. The Death Of A Mormon

BellaBug: I

BellaBug: this close to commuting a murder

BellaBug: Google, how to kill a vampire???

YeeHaw: What happened?

YippieKiYay: Lol Edward is just being dumb and pestering her about being bi again

BellaBug: The dude really doesn’t get that you can like more than one gender and have it not be a phase

BellaBug: I get he’s Mormon and from the 1700s or whatever but jfc man c’mon now

BellaBug: We were making progress dammit

Pixie: Awww do I need to pick you up babe? Me and Jazz can come get you :)

BellaBug: You’re the only one who can make that face not be condescending Al

Pixie: ;)

BellaBug: No I’m good, boutta beat Peter’s ass at Dance Dance Revolution 

YippieKiYay: Bring it Snow White 

BellaBug: Bet

Broski: I, personally, cannot wait to see this

A few minutes later

Pixie: How did it go?

Broski: They chose Genie In A Bottle and honestly Peter kicked Bella’s ass

Broski: He has weirdly hypnotizing moves

IcyWifey: Okay…

YippieKiYay: I’m boutta fuck your man

IcyWifey: You better be happy that Carlisle and Esme aren’t in this chat

YeeHaw: He’ll cuss in the other chat too

YeeHaw: He does not care

BellaBug: No one defends me, okay

YippieKiYay: Bc you suck

BellaBug: Fuck off

YippieKiYay: 😘😛

BellaBug: Ew

YeeHaw: You don’t suck, darlin’

YeeHaw: Peters just an ass

YippieKiYay: With a fine ass

Pixie: At least, you don’t suck in a bad way

BellaBug: KDVAKANAVbsjakWHAT

Broski: Aaaaaand Bella is red

IcyWifey: TMI, Alice, TMI

Pixie: ;)

-


	2. Bullying Edward & The Pineapple Pizza Debate

BellaBug: I just sneezed and Esme damn near had a heart attack

BellaBug: What just happened 

Pixie: Well, vampires don’t sneeze, Bella

BellaBug: Ooooooooh

BellaBug: Right

BellaBug: Do you think if I yawned Edward would scream

Broski: Lmao try it

Pixie: How do you always show up when we mention Edward?

Broski: I am where chaos and mischief are to be done

Broski: But seriously do it

BellaBug: Unfortunately he didn’t scream but he did look at me weird 

BellaBug: Not counting it though because he gave me the same look when I had pineapple pizza

Broski: You deserved it then

BellaBug: You died before pineapple pizza was a thing, fuck off

Broski: There are some things in this world that give you a straight shot to hell

Broski: And fruit on a pizza is one of them

BellaBug: Shut up

Pixie: Pineapple pizza would probably be fine

YeeHaw: Peter made something similar while we were human

YeeHaw: I don’t know if it was the ingredients or the cook but it was quite disgusting

YippieKiYay: I wasn’t the greatest cook

BellaBug: Wow, Peter not being cocky? Someone pinch me

YippieKiYay: Swan, watcha mouth

BellaBug: Can’t my eyes are too far up


	3. No One Wake The Human

YeeHaw: Anyone make any noise and I will rip your throat out.

IcyWifey: ??? 

Pixie: Bella is sleeping

Broski: She sleeps a lot, she has depression

YeeHaw: She is sleeping in our bed. For the first time.

Broski: Oooh

IcyWifey: I’ll be quiet I guess

YippieKiYay: Me too

YeeHaw: Peter what the hell you don’t live here

YippieKiYay: sorry I want to be included 

Pixie: Oh my god oh my god oh my god

Pixie: She’s CUDDLING UP TO ME

Pixie: 

Broski: Awwww

YeeHaw: You both look beautiful 

IcyWifey: Get that gross couple shit out of here

YeeHaw: Rosalie, shut up

Pixie: You’re acting as if you didn’t send 1000 kissy emojis to Emmett in this same chat

IcyWifey: Fair.


	4. The Reveal Of A Lifetime

BellaBug: Umm

BellaBug: UMMM

IceyWifey: I am also disturbed

Broski: Me too

YippieKiYay: Wait why

BellaBug: My

BellaBug: My father

BellaBug: Hickey

BellaBug: After coming out of Esme and Carlisle's room.

BellaBug: uuuuuuummmmmmm

YeeHaw: Oh

BellaBug: I'm uncomfy

Broski: Carlisle has messed up hair

Broski: Esme is fixing her shirt

Broski: This is lowkey gross

BellaBug: Does this make me and my babes illegal

BellaBug: If my dad is fucking my partners parents?

Pixie: Great question

Pixie: I mean I'm married to someone who everyone thinks is my brother

BellaBug: You guys have got to get a better cover story next time

-

Groupchat: Family Of Nine

BrotherBear: Care to explain what THAT was?

CountDocula: I don't know what you mean.

Snowflake: *GASP*

Snowflake: I can't believe Carlisle LIED

Thorn: I didn't know he could do that

BrotherBear: Right I thought it was programmed in him to tell the truth

Edward: What happened?

Snowflake: Oh my god I forgot Edward knew how texting worked

Edward: Ha ha

BrotherBear: Imagine still having your normal name as your user

BrotherBear: But anyway our parents are fucking Charlie

CountDocula: No.

Snowflake: HICKEY

CountDocula: That doesn't mean we slept together.

CountDocula: Even though I would like to.

Snowflake: I'M

Snowflake: GOING TO JUMP

Snowflake: OFF A CLIFF

Snowflake: AGAIN.

Thorn: Mama Esme censor your husband

MotherBear: Emmett honey please don't curse in this chat

BrotherBear: Sorry mommy

YaLikeJazz: Please don't jump off a cliff Isabella darlin'

Shortstack: Yes baby please don't

Snowflake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Shortstack: Okay then

Snowflake: DOC EXPLAIN

Snowflake: I AM CONFUSION

BrotherBear: WHY IS THIS ONE KANSAS

Shortstack: AND THIS ONE IS NOT AR-KANSAS

YippieKiYay: AMERICA EXPLAIN

WhooDoggie: EXPLAIN WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS ONE ARKANSAS

CountDocula: ?

Snowflake: brilliant line up everyone

Snowflake: Now back to your regularly scheduled programming

Snowflake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

YeeHaw: There's Charlotte's contribution for the month

CountDocula: Bella, your father, Esme, and I are together. We planned on telling you soon.

Snowflake: ALICE YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING?

Shortstack: No

Snowflake: Okay

Snowflake: I need to take ten


	5. Bella's Three AM Thought Process

BellaBug: nation wide is on your side

BellaBug: LIMU EMU

BellaBug: capital one banks

BellaBug: progressive doesnt have a song

BellaBug: neither does geico but at least it has 'geico helps you save fifteen percent or more on car insurance'

BellaBug: Jake from state farm/ what are you wearing, Jake from State Farm/ ummm, khakis?

BellaBug: no cap the new Jake is cute

IceyWifey: why are you awake????

BellaBug: theres this thing

BellaBug: called being so tired you cant slip

BellaBug: sleep

BellaBug: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

BellaBug: Have it

IceyWifey: youre weird. 

BellaBug: why are YOU awake, missy????

BellaBug: oh wait lmao you literally cant slep

BellaBug: SLEEP

BellaBug: hard word

IceyWifey: you can spell 'literally' but not 'sleep'

BellaBug: what did i just say meanie

BellaBug: wheres my wife she wouldnt treat me this way

IceyWifey: This is a private chat between us, dumbass.

BellaBug: oh

BellaBug: oooofff

-

Group Chat- Gang Of Gremlins

BellaBug: heyyyy i was in the wrong chat

Pixie: Honey, you're supposed to be sleeping

BellaBug: rose, tell em

IceyWifey: The stupid human says she's so tired she can't sleep.

BellaBug: I STILL WANNA KNOW

BellaBug: WHY PROGRESSIVE DOESNT HAVE A SONG

Pixie: Did you take your medicine?

BellaBug: what are you, my mom?

BellaBug: wait my mom didnt care

BellaBug: what are you, my dad?

Pixie: I'm your caring girlfriend.

BellaBug: aaaawwww

BellaBug: thats even better

IceyWifey: she called you her wife

BellaBug: SHE MIGHT AS WELL BE

BellaBug: mah husband and wifey

YeeHaw: Not until you're a vampire

BellaBug: wooooooow

BellaBug: ya jerk

BellaBug: HUSBAND REVOKED

BellaBug: Hey Emmett wanna be my new husband

BellaBug: does that make me married to rose

BellaBug: NOOOOOO

IceyWIfey: Ouch.

BellaBUg: i cannot marry Emmett or i be married to rose

BellaBug: carlisle is hot but taken

BellaBug: edward...

BellaBug: no

Pixie: pfft

BellaBug: that leaves Jasper

BellaBug: but hes rEVOKED

BellaBug: im now only married to ALice thanks

YeeHaw: Please take me back, I'll be your husband Bella

BellaBug: hmmmmm

BellaBug: okay

BellaBug: but only

BellaBug: because 

BellaBug: youre so cute and ask nicely

BellaBug: my eyes are heavy

Pixie: go to sleep, honey.

Pixie:.... 

Pixie: I think she did.

YeeHaw: Sweet dreams.


End file.
